Percy and Annabeth Encounters
by hithere28
Summary: this is just another average percy jackson and annabeth encounter story, but I hope it is somewhat unique. this is my first time publishing on fanfiction or in general, so I hope it's not too bad
1. Olivia and Percy

Fanfic Draft

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever. I've been thinking about doing this for forever, but finally I just decided to go for it. I know it's incredibly overdone, but I hope mine is different from everyone else's. I hope that I'm not copying any ideas from anyone else, let me know if it's too similar and I will do my best to change it. Also, I don't know if you can tell but I am INCREDIBLY bad at writing and grammar. I don't know if anyone is ever going to read this but I'm going to give it a shot.

Disclaimer: This series DOES NOT belong to me, it belongs to Rick Riordan

* * *

Olivia POV (No offense to anyone named Olivia)

I apply another layer of makeup to my already caked face. I usually don't do things like this, but I do everything I can to get Percy Jackson, the most popular and hottest boy in the school, to notice me. No matter how hard I try, he just regards me as a close friend and nothing more. He ignores all my pitiful and painful attempts, just like what he does with every other girl in the school.

I shut the locker door when I see him coming down the hallway through my mirror. I spin around smoothly and smile flirtatiously at him.

"Good morning Percy! How was your weekend?"

"Good," he simply states.

This annoys me so much because he is so oblivious. He doesn't even try to be mean, which makes it so much worse.

"What'd you do?" I attempt again.

"Nothing."

Wow this is not going well. Thankfully, the bell rings and saves me from anymore disastrous attempts at catching his attention and I head off to class.

TIME SKIP

I am sitting in math, right behind some nerdy kid named Matthew. I don't know what we're doing in class right now due to the fact that all I can think about is Percy.

Matthew turns around and asks me what I'm doing after school today. I am quite surprised, I don't think I'm ugly, but I'm certainly not gorgeous or beautiful. I am average height with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. My hair goes about mid-back and curls at the tips.

I answer Matthew, "Nothing really, why?"  
He blushes and says, "I was wondering whether you wanted to go somewhere with me."  
Aww he was cute, and not too bad looking either. He had blonde hair and green eyes. The only things stopping him from being popular were his great grades and clunky glasses [A/n: NOT SAYING EITHER OF THOSE ARE BAD AND AFFECT YOUR POPULARITY]

"Umm, let me get back to you on that, I need to ask some people some things first," I say kindly, not wanting to be mean but still thinking about my major crush on Percy.

"Thanks," he says, looking relatively happy and excited. I nod kindly and look back at the board, feeling so happy that I already know what's going on in class and that my grades won't struggle from my lack of attention.

The bell rings and I rush out of class to the cafeteria for lunch. When I enter, I see a group of kids sitting at a table. I have never seen them before but I guess they are just visiting. Suddenly I see a gorgeous blonde step into the room and I am instantly jealous. She has tan legs that go on for miles and curly hair. The most beautiful thing about her though were her gorgeous gray eyes. They sparkled with the lights and held wisdom and leadership.

She was the type of person I wanted to be, and she pulled it off perfectly while looking like she wasn't even trying. Suddenly a voice I would recognize anywhere shouts, "Wise Girl!You're here!" and I turn to see Percy running towards the blonde.

He swings his arm around her and smiles with love and passion. There share a short kiss before another one of their friends slaps them to get their attention. I walk over to introduce myself, and find myself warmly welcomed.

I find out the blonde's name is Annabeth, and I stop trying to win Percy right there, because what he shares with her is true love, and nothing I do is going to change that.

All of a sudden, I decide that I am going to go with Matthew later today, after all we all deserve our shot at happiness and who's to say he won't be mine? I quickly wave him over and let him know of my decision. He smiles brightly and I smile in return, ready to see what the future holds for us.

* * *

5 years later

Matthew and I are in a strong and healthy relationship. He recently proposed, and I instantly said yes, eager to spend the rest of our lives together. I have still kept contact with Percy, and he is currently married to Annabeth with one kid, and the other on its way. I am glad that everything worked out and that I decided to let things go on their own paths. Who knew that not interfering would lead to the best life I could have?

Author's Note:  
Hi everyone, or anyone (I don't even know if anyone will read my story or this author's note) I hope you enjoyed and please no harsh criticism. It would make my day if you could review or whatever (again, it's my first time so i'm still figuring things out). Anyways, thanks and I love y'all!


	2. Sam and Annabeth

A/n: even though idk if anyone is reading and/or enjoys, you can simply let me know by leaving a one word review, so if you could do that that would make my day :) Anyways here we go!

Disclaimer: In no way do I own the Percy Jackson series or any relevant stories (I only own my own characters)

Sam P.O.V.

Hi my name is Sam, and I am Annabeth's friend at school. We are constantly found together, and I was her first friend on her first day to school. We instantly clicked due to our similar love for architecture and the fact we can both speak Greek. (a/n: NO HE IS NOT A DEMIGOD) I had started learning Greek when I was younger from my grandparents who are both Greek, and I decided to brush it up when I found out Annabeth could speak Greek.

I am about 6"1' and I have sandy blonde hair with blue piercing eyes. I do know some girls who like me, and I am still nice to them, but the only girl I want is Annabeth.

Annabeth is honestly just amazing. She has curly blonde princess curls with soft pink lips and grey stunning eyes. She doesn't know her own beauty or the way that boys stare at her, and she doesn't need to anytime soon since I'm here.

Sometimes I see her in strange and suspicious situations like being covered with a mist and talking to herself, but I never get close enough or see enough to understand.

One time, I heard her say, "I love you Seaweed Brain," and I instantly got jealous. I started thinking about other explanations, like what if Seaweed Brain was her dad? But that wasn't how Annabeth talked to her parents, she was respectful and quiet.

Anyways, right now we are walking to English class together, my arm slung around her shoulders, and her head on my chest. Somehow, I get the feeling that she considers my actions as a brotherly or friendly gesture, but I am going to take whatever opporunities I can!

We make it to English class and sit down in our seats.

Suddenly a loud bang sounds and we all look to see the door being slammed open and a boy around our age walk in. I don't give it a second thought until Annabeth gets a happy look on her face and all the girls sigh.

I turn around again and see the boy and I am jealous. He is around my height, with messy dark black hair and bright sea green eyes. He is incredibly tan and nicely muscled.

I look back to Annabeth and find her talking to this strange boy. "What?!" I think to myself.

"Do you two know each other?" I ask them, praying the answer is that they are siblings no matter how unlikely it is.

"Yeah, this is Percy, Percy this is Sam." Annabeth introduces.

"I'm her boyfriend," Percy explains.

"Darn it!" I think to myself, second time.

You see, the last girl I liked also had a boyfriend, and she ended up changing schools, but still it hurt.

When, I look back to them they are sharing a quick kiss and when they pull away, my heart breaks.

Their eyes shine with love and care for eachother, and I know there is no way that will ever be broken up, so I turn back to the board to pay attention to the lesson.

Percy leaves a few minutes later, apparently he was dropping off Annabeth's books. Still, for the rest of the period, Annabeth has the happy, glazed over look on her face, and I shake off the feeling to kiss her. That will only make things worse for our relationship and I would rather remain friends with her than not.

That summer, Annabeth disappears again and I don't see her until next year, but this time she brought a friend to school and I took an instant liking.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please please please please review, I won't update until I get a sufficient amount. 


	3. Author's Note One

Hey again it's me, this isn't an update to the story, I was just hoping to get a few questions answered.

One: What should I do if my review count says 0? I know for a fact that at least one person has reviewed because I got an email about it (Thank you so much DragonsHero2!)

Two: How do I PM someone? Do they have to PM first? Again, I'm really new to this so I don't really have any idea how to do any of this, sorry. If we don't get the PM thing sorted out, I just wanted to tell DragonsHero2 that I think (s)he is the only one that reviewed. Also, what gender are you DragonsHero2?

Ok I think that's it. I was almost certain I had more questions but I can't think of any right now. Please please please review to answer these questions because I am honest soo confused right now.  
Thanks, love y'all and maybe see you again soon (again, depends on the reviews I get and whether my questions are answered) 


End file.
